¿Qué diablos nos pasó?
by Shary-san
Summary: ¿Acaso los hijos de los tres grandes nunca estarían en paz?
1. Nico

Nico

Nico estaba a punto de morir. Odiaba, de verdad, odiaba los entrenamientos con Percy y Jason; esos chicos parecían tener una resistencia eterna, no cedían por nada. Lo habían despertado a las 9:00 am, solo habían descansado un momento para almorzar y luego seguir entrenando. Nico agradecía a los Dioses porque ya era hora de la cena.

Luego de una reconfortante ducha Nico se dirigió a la fogata para poder saciar su hambre, tomó un plato y un vaso, caminó hasta que encontró un lugar para poder sentarse y disfrutar del combo de Mc Donalds que había aparecido en su plato y un poco de Coca-Cola. Le dio un mordida a su hamburguesa, valla que amaba el sabor, definitivamente la comida de Mc Donalds era su favorita. Sintió a alguien sentado a lado suyo, volteó y ahí estaba Will Solance sonriéndole. Bum bum, sintió muchas mariposas cadavéricas en su estómago.

-Niño muerte, te he dicho muchas veces que eso no es bueno. Deja de comerlo, órdenes del doctor.

-Deja de fastidiar Solance y no me digas niño muerte.- mordió su hamburguesa con la intención de fastidiar al rubio. Estar con Will le agradaba mucho, luego de esos tres días en la enfermería ellos se habían hecho cercanos y no era raro verlos juntos de vez en cuando ya sea caminando, en la enfermería o en el muelle. Nico se sentía bien en compañía de Will.

-Deberías intentar comer más sano estás en plena etapa de desarrollo, si no te alimentas correctamente no crecerás como deberías y seguirás siendo un emo enano.

-¿A quién le dices emo? Mi estilo es puro rock, causo terror a donde voy, todos me temen por controlar a los muertos y...

El hijo de Apolo soltó una carcajada, cortando así el monólogo del menor. Dejó su plato a un lado del tronco en el que estaban sentados y le sonrió a Nico, el hijo de Hades se sonrojó; agradeció que la luz de la fogata le diera tonalidades rojizas a su piel.

-Cállate y come niño muerte.

Nico obedeció, terminó su hamburguesa y papas y al igual que su compañero dejó sus cubiertos a un lado. El mayor observaba los movimientos de Nico y los describía como torpes y sin orden alguno.

\- Y bien, ¿Cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?

\- Agotador, en serio creo que esos chicos tienen una resistencia eterna.- Nico se estiró y soltó un suspiro.- El calentamiento fue darle 15 vueltas al lago co-rrien-do, fue espantoso. Luego tuvimos que hacer circuitos de resistencia, fuerza y velocidad, me caí como 20 veces y sin exagerar Solance, después vinieron los combates: cuerpo a cuerpo, con espadas, con lanzas, etcétera. No pararon por nada del mundo, nunca volveré a aceptar una propuesta de entrenamiento con ellos.

-Jajaja, entonces ¿prefieres entrenar conmigo o con ellos?

-Definitivamente contigo, te prefiero mil veces a ti que a ellos.

El hijo de Apolo se estremeció ¿acaso eso fue una propuesta? Se quedó mirando a Nico por un rato, en verdad se veía agotado pero en comparación al Nico de hace tres meses se encontraba muy bien; había ganado peso, ya no tenía tantas ojeras, seguía estando pálido pero no era un pálido enfermizo como antes, Nico había mejorado gracias a él.

-Oye Nico...

-¡Nico! ¡Will! ¿Todo bien chicos?- los mencionados alzaron la vista y frente a ellos estaban Jason Grace y Percy Jackson mirándolos sonrientes. Inconscientemente el hijo de Hades maldijo por la llegada de sus compañeros.

-¿Por qué habría que haber algo mal?

\- Es que notamos que Nico se encontraba algo agotado y solo queríamos ver si se encontraba bien.- respondió Jason. A su alrededor los campistas empezaban con sus ofrendas a los dioses y se retiraban a sus cabañas.

-Vamos chicos, tenemos que dar nuestra ofrenda.

Percy tiró al fuego una porción de pastel azul, Jason hizo lo mismo con una porción de pizza, Nico lanzó una hamburguesa y Will un sándwich de jamón y queso. El humo se disipó hasta el cielo, al parecer a los dioses les gustaba el olor de la comida mortal.

-¡Oye Will!- los demás hijos de Apolo le hicieron la mano para que se acercara.

-Me están llamando. Nos vemos luego, chicos. Adiós Nico.

El hijo de Apolo sonrió y se fue. Nico se sintió desanimado de repente, al aparecer Jason lo notó y le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Vamos chicos, las arpías nos destruirán si no vamos a nuestras cabañas ahora. - Jason pasó su brazo por los hombros de ambos y los obligó a caminar al mismo ritmo que él. Percy empezó a reír junto al rubio, Nico sonrió levemente, esos chicos se habían convertido en sus hermanos mayores. A pesar de sus sentimientos anteriores por Percy ellos estaban en buenos términos ahora, de hecho su relación había mejorado bastante y ya no era incómodo para él estar con Percy.

El hijo de Hades paseó por su vista por el campamento, habían chicos corriendo por todas partes, parejas caminando tranquilamente, el ambiente era como el de un campamento de verano normal. Siguió pasando su vista hasta que vio algo que andaba mal:

Los gemelos Stoll saliendo de la cabaña de Hécate.

Travis y Connor traían en sus manos unas pequeñas botellas con líquidos de colores. Nico hubiera deseado que Jason no tuviera ese sentido de justicia que lo identificaba y hubieran podido pasar una buena noche.

-¿Qué creen que hacen chicos?

Los gemelos dieron un pequeño brinco y voltearon a ver a Jason.

-¡Ah! Jason ¿cómo estás viejo?- dijo Connor como si no pasara nada. Enserio que esos chicos eran hijos de Hermes, eran expertos en este tipo de cosas.

\- No cambies de tema, ¿qué hacían en una cabaña ajena?

-Vamos chicos, ¿nos conocen verdad? Nunca haríamos algo para dañar a alguien. ¿Cierto Travis?

-Cierto Connor.

-Por Zeus, ¿Quiénes inundaron la cabaña de Ares? ¿Quiénes lanzaron bombas apestosas a los de Afrodita? - añadió Percy. Los hermanos desviaron la mirada y empezaron a silbar.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?- Lou Ellen, líder de la cabaña de Hécate, llegó caminando hacia los chicos.

Lou paseo la mirada sobre los presentes y se detuvo al ver las manos llenas de los Stoll. Nico presintió una pelea.

-¿Qué diablos hacen Stoll's? Devuélvanme esas pócimas ahora.

-Querida Lou, no te enojes solo estábamos jugando.

-Ustedes siempre están jugando Stoll- dijo sarcásticamente.- por eso siempre causan desastres y accidentes. Devuelvan eso ahora mismo si no quieren que Quirón se entere.

Estiró su mano tratando de arrebatarles los recipientes. Travis reaccionó rápidamente y los cambió de mano.

-Vamos nena, solo déjanos jugar un rato. Esto se ve muy interesante.

Sostuvo una de las botellitas y la apreció su color era entre un azul y un morado. La hija de Hécate les dio un fuerte puñetazo a ambos hermanos en el estómago, los Stolls soltaron los recipientes para agarrarse el estómago, Lou solo alcanzó a sostener tres de ellos, los cuatro restantes cayeron a los pies de los hijos de los tres grandes.

-Diablos Lou, mi estómago.- Connor se quejaba tirado en el suelo. A pesar de que su fuerte era la magia, Lou tenía unos buenos ganchos.

Lou miró horrorizada a los chicos, las pociones se habían mezclado y habían caído en sus pies. Se acercó a ellos y los examinó preocupada.

-Chicos ¿se sienten bien?

-Sí, ¿deberíamos sentirnos mal?- contestó Percy.

-La verdad no lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que hacen. Mis hermanos y yo las conseguimos como recompensa en una misión, todavía no las probaríamos hasta que hayamos hecho exámenes con ayuda de Marcus y Annabeth.

Volteó a ver a los gemelos que ya se estaban levantando del suelo.

-Pero estos imbéciles lo han arruinado. No le notificaré sobre esto a Quirón porque se vería afectada toda su cabaña, pero tomaré las medidas necesarias. Jason, Percy, Nico cualquier cosa que sientan rara en ustedes por favor díganme enseguida.

-No te preocupes Lou, cualquier cosa te diremos. Pasa una buena noche. Adiós chicos.

Jason se despidió y se dirigió a su cabaña., Percy se acercó a los Stolls que se encontraban en un hechizo inmovilizador.

-Que los Dioses se apiaden de su alma chicos.

Se alejó riendo y se despidió de Nico con un movimiento de mano. Nico le sonrió a Lou y miró con pena a los gemelos, esos chicos iban a pasar una mala noche. Se dirigió a su cabaña, se dio una ducha y se acostó en su cama-ataúd, a pesar de la decoración tipo Drácula de su cabaña las camas eran cómodas y era fácil dormirse rápido, y bueno... eso hizo.

Esa noche Nico pasó una muy buena noche, sin la presencia de alguna pesadilla o algo por el estilo.

Voten y comenten por favor

Espero que les guste este fanfic inspirado en Los Héores del Olimpo de Rick Riordan.

Bye, bye F*kers

Shary-san fuera.


	2. Percy

Que Percy se despertara tarde ya no era una novedad. Ese chico de verdad dormía como un oso.

Ese día fue una excepción, el hijo de Poseidón se levantó a las 8:00 am por una extraña sensación en su pecho. Se incorporó aún adormilado y luego de un rato la presión cedió, ya no podía volver a dormir así que aprovechó a darse una ducha ya que anoche no lo había hecho. Se levantó lentamente y fue al baño de su cabaña. Abrió la llave lentamente y dejó que el agua lo empapara por completo, el agua lo despertó y le dio energía. Tomó el jabón y lo pasó por su cuerpo, primero su cuello, luego sus hombros, hasta que llegó su pecho. Percy abrió los ojos y miró para abajo, definitivamente algo andaba mal: tenía pechos, unos redondos pechos en lugar de sus marcados pectorales. Percy soltó un grito tan agudo que los pegasos que se encontraban en el establo relincharon de dolor.

El hijo de Poseidón corrió hacia el espejo y se vio en él, su cabello era largo, había disminuido de estatura, y bueno... su cuerpo era el de una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra. Apartó la vista del espejó, se sentía incómodo viendo su reflejo. Pensó en Lou, necesitaba urgentemente ir con ella. Terminó de bañarse -sin verse mucho- y se vistió. Como lo único que le quedaba bien eran sus bóxer (lo que le quedaba ancho adelante lo compensaba con lo bien que le quedaban atrás), terminó poniéndose una playera del campamento con una sudadera azul encima y se las apretó con un cinturón.

Salió cautelosamente de su cabaña, algunos campistas se encontraban deambulando por ahí así que trató de no sobresalir demasiado. Corrió detrás de las cabañas hasta que llego a la número 20.

-¡Lou! ¡Lou abre por favor!- Percy tocaba desesperadamente la puerta, algunos chicos que pasaban por ahí se quedaron mirando la escena, preguntándose quién era esa chica.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, a Percy le importó un comino si era bienvenido o no y entró.

-Lou, ayúdame.

-¿Percy? Diablos, ¿también tú?

-¿A qué te refieres con también yo? Lou ¿Qué me está sucediendo? Ayúdame por favor. No quiero ser una mujer, me gusta mi cuerpo de hombre, extraño mí... ¡Oh Dioses! ¡Oh Dioses! Así nunca podré tener una familia con Annabeth, ella ya no me querrá y me sustituirá solo por ser una mujer, yo

Lou lo tomó por los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente.

-¡Espabila Percy! ¡No dejes que esto te domine!

Lo siguió sacudiendo hasta que estuvo un poco más tranquilo. Poco a poco fue retirando sus manos de los hombros de Percy.

-Lo siento Lou, esto es bastante traumante para mí.

-Por los Dioses, ¿enserio Jackson? Te has enfrentado a innumerables monstruos y Dioses que han querido descuartizarte, te enfrentaste a Cronos y a Gea, ¡Estuviste en el Tártaro! ¿Y estas así por convertirte en mujer? Das pena.

Percy volteó y vio a una chica de cabello obscuro, piel olivácea y con bastantes ojeras sentada en una de las camas de la cabaña.

-¡BIANCA! Por Zeus, ¿Bianca que sucede? Tu no deberías estar aquí, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo? ¡Primero yo y ahora Bianca está aquí, me estoy volviendo loco!

Plaf. La cara de Percy se volteó hacia la izquierda, el hijo de Poseidón sintió un ardor en su mejilla, apenas salió del shock del momento se la tocó con la mano.

-Qué...

-¡Deja tus estúpidas paranoillas Percy! Todos estamos igual de asustados, no entiendo por qué haces tus dramas. ¡Ah! Y no soy Bianca soy Nico.

-Lo siento, espera... dijiste que eras Nico.

El aludido asintió. Percy se acercó a él y empezó a palpar su rostro. Nico se trató de alejar pero el mayor le impidió hacerlo.

-Diablos Percy suéltame.

-Dioses, eres igual a Bianca, solo que tú tienes ojeras.

La expresión de Nico cambió, se volvió un poco... sombría. El ojiazul lo notó.

-Diablos, lo siento Nico, enserio yo no quería hacerte sentir así...

-Olvídalo Percy, necesitamos solucionar esto.- Nico se alejó de él y miró a Lou.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? no podemos quedarnos así para siempre.

-Lo sé Nico lo sé. Pero antes tenemos que ver como se encuentra Jason, espero que no se encuentre peor que ustedes.

Las tres chicas salieron de la cabaña tratando de no sobresalir demasiado, lo cual fue un rotundo fracaso. Los campistas que vagaban por ahí se les quedaron viendo y empezaban a murmurar entre ellos. Para los chicos (ahora chicas) eso fue bastante incómodo así que trataron de apegarse a Lou lo más posible.

Lou Ellen es una chica imponente, su porte, actitud y confianza en ella misma la ayudan a ser respetada por los demás campistas, al igual que Reyna y Annabeth.

Lou es una chica de cabello castaño corto con las puntas purpuras, piel clara, sus ojos son de un color verde como los de su madre Hécate. Como todos los hijos de esta diosa, Lou tiene habilidades con la magia y puede manipular la niebla a su gusto pero no es tan poderosa como su hermano Alabaster.

Percy paseó su mirada hasta Nico y lo observó de verdad se parecía mucho a Bianca pero decidió ya no mencionarlo. A pesar de la trasformación, el cuerpo del chico no había cambiado mucho. Solo notabas que había disminuido su estatura cuando veías sus pantalones por que los arrastraba por el suelo. Su cuerpo siempre había sido muy delgado como chico y ahora con uno de mujer por ende la ropa le quedaba más ancha de lo normal.

Percy trató de contener la risa pero solo logró que un raro sonido saliera de su boca.

-¿De qué te ríes Jackson?

-De que nos vemos ridículos vestidos así. Nico, parece que estás nadando en tus ropas.

-Claro, lo dice el que improvisó un vestido con una sudadera y un cinturón.

Ambos se vieron de los pies a la cabeza y comenzaron a reír, Lou se les unió al instante. Unos minutos después llegaron a la cabaña número uno. La hija de Hécate tocó la puerta tres veces.

-Jason soy Lou, Nico y Percy me acompañan, queríamos ver si te encuentras en buen estado.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera un cadáver? Jason no está muerto.

Percy miró a Lou y luego a Nico.

-¿Verdad? Nico, por favor dime que no está muerto.

-Por supuesto que no está muerto Percy, no seas sesos de alga.

-¡Oye! Solo Annabeth me puede decir así.

-Ya, ya, cálmense chicos. ¡Jason! Abre la puerta.

Dos minutos pasaron y no hubo ninguna señal de Jason.

-¿Por qué no abre?

Nico caminó y subió los escalones de la cabaña, sacó un pequeño alambre del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo metió en la cerradura de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tratando de abrir la puerta, no es obvio.

-¿Dónde aprendiste eso?- preguntó Lou con curiosidad.

-En las calles, cuando deambulaba por todas partes, a veces necesitaba donde dormir y aprendí a hacerlo para no congelarme en la calle.

-Eso es genial.

Nico le sonrió a la castaña, después de forcejear durante unos segundos se escucharon unos ruidos y la puerta cedió. El hijo de Hades sonrió y guardo el alambre donde estaba antes.

-Al parecer las puertas del campamento no son tan seguras como creíamos.

Agregó Percy. Las tres chicas entraron en la cabaña tratando de no generar ningún ruido, Percy, quien fue el último en entrar, cerro delicadamente la puerta. Observó a su alrededor hasta toparse con los ojos del Zeus de tres metros que los veía.

-¿Cómo Jason puede dormir con esa cosa mirándole?

Nico se encogió de hombros y se estremeció por la mirada del Zeus de mármol.

-Esto es perturbador.

Lou Ellen se acercó a la cama donde Jason reposaba, se encontraba cubierto por una manta de estrellitas. Percy contuvo su risa. La castaña sacudió a Jason para que despertara.

-Vamos Jason despierta.

La figura en la cama se empezó a mover hasta dejar descubierto a el que parecía ser Jason.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo somnoliento. Los presentes se quedaron anonadados, ¿de verdad ese era Jason?- ¿Por qué están en mi cabaña?

Ahora Jason se quedó en silencio, ¿esa era su voz? Trató de aclararse la garganta.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Jason se tapó la boca enseguida pero notó algo extraño en sus manos ¿acaso se encontraban más pequeñas? Se quitó la manta de las piernas.

-¡AAAHHH! ¿Qué les pasó a mis piernas?

Se bajó de la cama y corrió hacia el espejo más cercano. Al igual que Percy, Jason soltó un grito que hiso que las ninfas del lago se fueran a lo profundo de este.

-¡Cálmate Jason!

-¿Cómo diablos crees que voy a calmarme? Mírame Lou ¡SOY UN NIÑO DE DOCE AÑOS!

-Bueno no es tan malo, nosotros somos mujeres.

Agregó Percy, Jason volteó hacia su dirección y los miró, el rubio casi se desmaya.

-¿Po-por qué son mujeres?

-¿Recuerdas las pócimas de ayer? Bueno este fue el resultado.

-Esto tiene solución ¿verdad? Lou dime que tiene solución.

-Erm...Se podría decir que si tiene, aunque no la hemos encontrado.

El alma de Jason cayó a los pies de la chica.

-Piper llega en unos días, ¡Oh Dioses! Ella no me puede ver así. Q-qué pensará si me ve así. ¿Oh Dioses!

Lou le lanzó un hechizo de sueño a Jason, este cayó dormido en el suelo.

-¿Por qué los hijos de los Tres Grandes son tan paranoicos? Primero el chico muerte aparece a lado de mi cama con un viaje sombra y empieza a gritarme cosas en italiano, luego el chico pez entra como un maniático en mi cabaña y ahora el rayito de diez años se cree tanto que empieza a gritarme.

Al parecer Lou se encontraba hablando consigo misma ya que solo miraba al techo y rondaba por la habitación. Luego miró a los chicos y suspiró.

-Bien... Jason despertará en cinco minutos, iré a buscar a Kathie.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué a Kathie?

-Bueno... si quieren pasearse con sus nuevos cuerpos no hay problema para mí, solo no se quejen si algún campista hormonal quiere intentar algo con ustedes.

Los chicos sudaron frío y se estremecieron.

-Mejor trae a Kathie.

-Sí, trae a Kathie.

Lou sonrió, la lógica inversa siempre funciona con los chicos. Prometió que en unos 15 minutos volvería y salió de la cabaña.

-¿Enserio utilizaste los viajes sombra? Sabes muy bien que los tienes prohibidos, le diré a Will.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor, no es necesario preocuparse tanto por mí Jackson.

-No me preocuparía si no pusieran en riesgo tu vida Di Angelo.

-Ya olvídalo.

-Will se enterará de esto y te hará pasar tres días en la enfermería. Claro, a ti no te molestaría pasar esos tres días con él ¿verdad?

El tono sugerente de Percy delataba la intención de molestarlo. A Nico los colores se le subieron al rostro,

-Eres un hijo de p...

-De Poseidón, lo sé. Vamos Nico, sabemos que sientes algo por Will y que no es algo unilateral.

-¿Desde cuándo usas palabras tan complicadas, Jackson?

Ambos dieron un brinco por la repentina intromisión de Jason a la conversación.

-Annabeth da muy buenas clases de lenguaje, viejo.

-Bueno, por tu cara se nota que también da buenas clases de otras cosas.

La cara de Percy quedó igual de roja que el cabello de Rachel y empezó a negar repetitivamente con la cabeza.

-Escuchar decir eso a un niño de 12 años es perturbador. Diablos, estoy traumado de por vida.

-A esto se le llama karma, Jackson.

Nico puso una cara de suficiencia por la cara avergonzada de Percy.

-¿A dónde fue Lou?- preguntó Jason.- ¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza?

Jason se sobó la parte trasera de su cabeza, Percy y Nico se miraron entre ellos y acordaron no decir algo.

-Fue a buscarnos ropa. Ya debe estar por volver.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver a dos chicas. Lou Ellen y Kathie Gardner, hija de Démeter, con las manos llenas de bolsas con ropa.

Kathie trabajaba en la tienda del campamento, por eso tenía acceso a tanta ropa y artículos. Ella siempre es muy amable, paciente y servicial con todos, excepto con los hermanos Stoll que siempre entraban a hurtadillas en la tienda para robar y que habían llenado el techo de su cabaña con conejos de pascua de chocolate.

-Valla, sí que esto es un gran lío.- dijo Kathie al verlos, aun así les dedicó una sonrisa y les tendió las bolsas.- Pruébense esto y tomen lo que necesiten, no se preocupen por pagarme ahora, luego lo harán.

-Muchas gracias, Kathie.

Jason tomó la bolsa y sacó las prendas que tenía adentro: eran dos camisas del campamento talla mediana, una bermuda de mezclilla y un par de tenis.

-En el caso de ustedes dos- señaló a Nico y Percy- por milagro conseguimos unos sostenes deportivos ya que sería extraño que consiguieran unos normales que solo usaran un tiempo.

-O tener que prestarles, eso sería incómodo. Está bien tomen.

Las bolsas de ambos tenían dos playeras del campamento, un short para Percy, un pantalón para Nico y sandalias para ambos.

-Umm, de casualidad no tendrán unas botas o tenis por ahí, no me siento cómodo con sandalias.

\- Sabíamos que dirías eso. Ten, espero que te queden.

Le lanzó un par de botas militares de color negro, a Nico se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Una pregunta.- soltó Percy desde el baño.- ¿Cómo se pone un sostén?

-Iré yo- se ofreció Kathie.- Tu ayuda a Nico.

Cuando Kathie entró al baño Percy tenía el sostén entre la cabeza y los brazos.

-¡No mires!

-Por los Dioses, Percy en este momento no estoy viendo algo fuera de lo común para mí. Vamos date la vuelta y déjame ayudarte. Alza los brazos.

Con ayuda de la hija de Démeter, pudo colocarse el sostén apropiadamente y le enseño a poder hacerlo solo.

-Ya no eres un hombre, tienes que bañarte todos los días y tener una mejor higiene, si no tu cuerpo se vendrá en contra tuya.

Le explicaba Kathie a Percy mientras salían del baño.

-Ser chica es muy complicado. Ahora entiendo a Annabeth cuando está de mal humor.

-Ouch, Lou por favor, devuélveme la vista. ¡Lou!

Jason se paseaba de un lado para otro chocando con las cosas de su alrededor.

-Hasta que Nico esté listo te la devuelvo.

Nico se encontraba en una esquina poniéndose la playera que Kathie le había dado. Se puso la chaqueta y se dio la vuelta.

-Ser mujer es incómodo.

-¿Ya puedo tener mi vista de vuelta?

-Sí, sí.

Lou chasqueó los dedos y Jason pudo volver a ver.

-Nunca me hagas eso, jamás.- la mirada de Jason era seria, muy seria.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- dijo restándole importancia.- Vamos tenemos que informarle a Quirón lo que pasa con ustedes.

-¿Eh? Pero si ayer dijiste que no le ibas a decir.

-Lo sé Percy, pero no podemos arriesgarnos, además voy a necesitar ayuda con las pociones y Quirón tiene infinidad de libros que pueden ayudarme.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Travis y Connor?

-Trataré de que Quirón no les dé un castigo tan fuerte. No te preocupes Kathie Travis no sufrirá mucho.

El rostro de Kathie se deformó en una mueca de disgusto y una avergonzada.

-¡Lou Ellen! Te odio.

-Me amas, pero no más que a Travis.

Lou salió corriendo seguida de Kathie. Los chicos suspiraron y se prepararon para afrontar lo de lo que sería su vida hasta que resuelvan este problema.


End file.
